


A Helping Hand

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforan Culling, Culling, M/M, Poor Kankri, rape trigger warning!, seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horuss begins to sweat.<br/>The situation is distinctly Not Right. The poor mutant should not be forced to write for itself, he could hurt his hand. Mutants and lowbloods can be so delicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Kankri bites at the end of his pen, staring down at the neat, uniform print on the lined paper. He picks a word slowly, carefully, mulling it over before bringing the red pen down and beginning his sentence, certain in his decision to start with 'However'. Horuss observes the smaller troll, standing with perfect, unnatural posture in the entryway. He is hesitant to enter, to disturb the mutant. He watches him stop again, internally debating the use of 'objects' versus 'material items'.  
Horuss begins to sweat.  
The situation is distinctly Not Right. The poor mutant should not be forced to write for itself, he could hurt his hand. Mutants and lowbloods can be so delicate. He steps into the room, crossing carefully over to Kankri. He sits next to him, and slips the pen and paper away. He makes an angry noise for some reason.  
"Horuss! Those are my belongings! Return them immediately and kindly get OUT of my personal space!" He blinks in surprise, and offers him one of the smiles he has been working on, in an attempt to be comforting. He does not seem to be comforted, he notes with dismay.  
"I am simply trying to help you, Kankri. I do not wish for you to hurt yourself, or perhaps acquire ink poisoning. That would be most unfortunate."  
"I will not hurt myself by simply writing, return my paper and pen to me at ONCE!" He demands. Horuss sighs heavily.  
"You might give yourself a paper cut. I will not be held responsible for your injury simply because you are too stubborn to ask for the help you need."  
"Well- I-!" He seems at a loss for words. What a relief. He is hard to keep up with sometimes.  
"It's quite alright. Everyone knows of your mutation, we know you require help. You need a culler, someone responsible."  
"I- I do not need a culler!" He goes to get up, looking indignant, and Horuss places a STRONG, calming hand on his thigh, keeping him there, mostly inadvertently. Kankri makes an ugly, surprised noise, like a squawk, and Horuss frowns.  
"Please try to control yourself Kankri, you are acting as if you are a freshly pupated wriggler."  
"No- I- No! You are being incred-incredibly invasive and casteist, I cannot tolerate this!" He struggles to get away, but his leg is trapped. "You're hurting me, Horuss!" Horuss removes his hand quickly.  
"Oh fiddlesticks, I did not mean to harm you. Let me see." He picks the mutant up and sets him on his lap. He pulls the sweater up and unzips his tall pants, a difficult task with all his wriggler-thrashing.  
"No, no! I don't want you to look, stop!" He is starting to cry, and Horuss stops in his quest to ensure the mutant had not been damaged too badly. He wraps a STRONG arm around Kankri's back, and pets his hair gently with the other hand.  
"Now, Kankri, I am just trying to see if you are hurt badly. I will allow you to cry, because I know you cannot help it, but when you are finished you will allow me to take a look. You are acting like a pupa. Are you a pupa?" He sobs, but shakes his head no. "As I thought. If you continue to act like one in the future I will treat you like one, understand?" He nods. "Good. Now shush. It's alright. You're being silly." He gently pets the crying mutant, stroking his small sensitive horns occasionally. The sobs turn to little hiccups, and then he is mostly calm. "There. Now, let me see your leg." He seems reluctant, but allows Horuss to pull his pants down his thighs, revealing bony hips and legs. His parts are covered with plain white fluff-plant material undergarments, briefs without a bulge slit. He has a brilliant bruise on his thigh, and Horuss sighs. "If you had not struggled so, you would not be hurt. But I apologize."  
"I- It's not my fault!" He says, quick to be indignant.  
"You made a mistake, it's to be expected." Horuss dismisses, and removes his pants the rest of the way. He squeaks. "We need to relieve the swelling. Come with me. Would you rather hold my hand, or shall I carry you?" Kankri gapes at him.  
"I can walk by myself!"  
"It's very dangerous to. You get hurt very easily, a nasty fall may cause irreparable damage. I will ask again, but if you can't make the decision I will gladly make it for you to relieve your burden." Kankri stammers, but no real words come out. Horuss lifts him up. "It is safer this way. Even while walking hand in hand, you may trip and fall."  
"H-Horuss, please, I do not want this, I do not need to be culled!"  
"Kankri, deep down, you know this is best. Only very small pupa do not know that."  
"I AM NOT HELPLESS! Let me GO!" He struggles violently, pushing against Horuss's broad chest in an attempt to get down. He sighs a long suffering sigh.  
"Kankri please. This does not have to be nearly so difficult." He holds the small mutant easily, taking him to the kitchen. He procures an icepack one handed, grumbling over how much Kankri continued to fight his help. He puts a STRONG arm between his legs, securing him that way before pressing the icepack to his bruise. Kankri struggles still as he carries him to his own bedroom, and then makes an odd noise and turns bright red. He stops moving. It takes Horuss a moment to realize what has happened, conveniently just in time for the two to arrive in Kankri's bedroom. "Oh my ... it seems I may have inadvertently stimulated your nook, my sincerest apologies. I know your type gets aroused so easily, I suppose there's no avoiding it..."  
"I, n-no, I d-" He cuts the small mutant's words off by pressing them into their pile made of soft fabrics and what appears to be romance novels.  
"Let me take care of the issue." Horuss says in what he hopes is a soothing manner. Kankri's eyes go wide.  
"Wait no don't-!" Horuss tunes him out, his silly talking just putting off relief for the suffering mutant. He pulls his pants down, and begins rubbing at his clit. Kankri makes an ugly noise that might be a sob. He paps him gently.  
"Shhh, it'll be over soon. Relax." Horuss says.  
"Sssssstoppppp...." He moans, trying to pull away. Horuss sighs to himself. Why did culling have to be so hard? He is gentle and persistent, despite Kankri's slowly weakening attempts to stop him. He rubs at their clit, their warm nook producing slurry to ease Horuss's way. Kankri's nook is gaping and loose, as is to be expected from mutants; they are always so ... lewd. Horuss sighs and presses a finger into him, making him shriek. "HORUSS NO! NO, PLEASE!" He slaps him, cutting off their incessant screaming.  
"You will stop. I know what is good for you. Understand, mutant?" He is trembling badly, and he does not know if it's from fear or pleasure.  
"Y-yes..." Kankri stutters out. Horuss goes back to work, in out, in out, slowly and gently and ignoring the mutant's ugly hiccup-sobs. He soon releases gently, his mutant red spilling on the pile. Horuss collects him gently, soothing his crying as he cleans him and puts him in his recupracoon.  
"Rest. Put the icepack on your bruise,  
I will return soon with food." He leaves, the small mutant's crying following him down the hall.  
He'll learn, Horuss is only doing what's right.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave criticisms in the comments. should be edited every so often. tumblr is themakarabastard, follow for more twisted up shit


End file.
